Mr. Valentine (book)
Mr. Valentine is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''book, based on the episode, also titled, Mr. Valentine. There are paperback and hardcover versions of this book. It was also made into a NOOK book. There are eight Valentine's Day cards that come with only the paperback version. Summary ''"It's Valentine's Day, and Wubbzy's mailbox is empty. Something must be wrong! It turns out the mailman is sick and can't make any deliveries, so Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden offer to deliver the cards instead. But will they be able to deliver all of the valentines in time?" NOOK Book Version Three years after the book came out, there was a NOOK book version, named "Wubbzy's Valentine's Day Adventure" that was released by Bolder Media Books in the Barnes & Noble website for NOOK Devices and Apps. The notable differences are as shown. * As already established, the name of the story is different; * The front cover is also different; * There is no title page; * On the credits page, the credits are different and has the 'Bolder Media' and 'Starz' logos on the bottom, and between those logos has a 'boldermedia.com' link; * There are no page numbers; * What's written on the pages are in different places; * Page 3 is sistered with page 4 and has large differences between both pages, especially 4; * Page 5 is shown by itself and has indigo boarders on the left and right sides to fill up the page; * On pages 6 and 7, the sidewalk is missing and is the same color as the grass, and the grass near the background is lower and is missing lighter green spots on the far right; * On page 8, it says Walden's house instead of just Walden's and there is a darker orange frame around the sides of the page; * On page 10, the color of the frame around the picture is red instead of orange; * On page 12, the background circle that Walden's in is blue instead of teal; * On page 13, the grass is the same color as the sidewalk, except for the blades that are sticking up, and is shorter in front of the background; and the sidewalk line under the tooter-scooter's front tire is shown on both sides; * On page 16, the corner image of Wubbzy riding his tooter-scooter isn't shown; * On page 17, Walden's mouth is smiling instead of frowning with his teeth gritting and there is an uncolored mark on the left side of the background; * On page 19, it says Mount Zaba Baba instead of Mount Zubba Bubba; * On page 21, the background circle that Wubbzy's in is white and the frame around it is indigo; * On page 23, the word valentines on the last sentence has an 's'; * The last page looks completely different; * And the back cover is also different and has a parental message written instead of the summary for the story. Gallery/Book Preview Mr. Valentine Front Cover.png|Front Cover (Paperback) Mr. Valentine Front Cover (Hardcover).png|Front Cover (Hardcover) Wubbzy's Valentine's Day Adventure (NOOK Book).png|Front Cover (NOOK Book) Mr. Valentine Valentine's Day Cards, Front.png|Valentine's Day Cards, Front Side Mr. Valentine Valentine's Day Cards, Back.png|Valentine's Day Cards, Back Side Mr. Valentine Title Page.png|Title Page Mr. Valentine Credits Page.png|Credits Page Mr. Valentine Page 3.png|Page 3 Mr. Valentine Page 4.png|Page 4 Mr. Valentine Page 5.png|Page 5 Mr. Valentine Page 6.png|Page 6 Mr. Valentine Page 7.png|Page 7 Mr. Valentine Page 8.png|Page 8 Mr. Valentine Back Cover.png|Back Cover Mr. Valentine Front Cover (Portuguese).png|Front Cover (Portuguese) Mr. Valentine Front Cover (Spanish).png|Front Cover (Spanish) Mr. Valentine Back Cover (Spanish).png|Back Cover (Spanish) Category:Books Category:2009 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Merchandise Category:2012 Category:NOOK Books